Culinary delight  Story:Living together
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: What happen after time  when Candy go to live with Albert in Ardley s mansion?  This is the english  version of "Delicia culinaria" Enjoy it ;


**CULINARY DELIGHT**

By Helena Andrea Kinomoto Galariel

Translation by Flor Crispina Terán, Leslie Bellon, Helena Kinomoto

It was a typical summer night, at the Ardley's mansion. The weather was hot and suffocating.

Fortunately, the mansion had large spacious rooms. All in colonial style with balconies- that allowed people living there get some freshness- against the hotness that stepped inside the house.

The season's heat could be felt filling the environment, floating between walls and windows. The mansion allowed them to rest and relax; in the freshness of those hot nights. Except, for a pair of beautiful blondes.

It all began, three days ago. In a Thursday evening, when Candy came back home, late at night.

Candy had gone to hospital again, without eating any food. Albert as usual, was insisting her to have something for breakfast, before going to the hospital…

-Albert don't worry, I'll eat something at the hospital...

-Candy that's ok, but you need to eat at your hours. Come and have some breakfast please!

-It's already very late for me- said the blond girl, while she marched away…

As soon as she arrived at the hospital, Candy met a lot of wounded people. A ferry had shipwrecked in the Bay of Chicago. Consternation and chaos was at the hospital. The wounded were even in the corridors. The staff wasn't enough so, they had to take triple shifts. Hours passed by so fast, when Candy realized, that there was almost time. Albert was about to call…

-Are you alright Candy?

You left two hours ago, and we haven't got any news from you.

-Oh, I'm really sorry Albert! I should have called you, to let you know I'd come late tonight, but I hadn't got time. Don't worry I'm fine. There is much work this evening at the hospital. I'll get home soon as I can. Don't wait for me at dinner.

-Candy what happened? Candy, is everything okay? Too late, Candy had already hanged out.

To make matters worse, the weather was not helping. While in the Ardley mansion a fresh atmosphere could be felt, at the hospital, the heat was unbearable. When she finally finished her turn, she could feel virtually, all her clothes stocked to her skin. It was so hot, that she could not endure it a second longer. She decided to enter quietly by the door back door, and remove her uniform... Quietly she entered the mansion. It seemed as if nobody lived there. Silence and darkness predominated in the environment. In some other occasions, Candy had already been late from hospital. Albert had developed habit to wait wide awake for Candy.

As soon as she entered, she began slowly to remove her uniform. First, her cap, next her hair-pins, that were holding her curls, letting them free, to feel the air through them. Then, her shoes, one by one she began to unbutton her blouse, after that, came the zipper, and her skirt finally fell on the floor. Candy was in undergarments. She felt so relaxed by the freshness of the mansion. In the end, she could rest from the oppressive heat of the day.

She was sitting for awhile in service room, resting with her eyes closed without realizing that someone watched from the shadows. Enthralled, almost hypnotized by seeing such wonder. She looked so beautiful and sensual; the effect of her wet clothes stocked to her body, as if it was a second skin was devastating; a beautiful pair of blue eyes blacked, just by watching at her.

The night spy couldn't do anything. He stayed still hoping to emerge from the obscurity. He knew what he was doing, was not correct. To stay there, just watching her… But he couldn't do anything. He had been so worried about her unusual delay. Without hesitation, he simply decided to wait for her safe return, as he used to do before. He couldn't show himself now. He could offend her, by not letting her know in time that he was there… -Sorry, I'm here, I didn't hear you…- He knew that wasn't excuse enough. -I can't tell you something that dumb- he thought. He was a gentleman, and his duty was to inform of his presence to Candy; he wanted to do so, but it was too late.

Was it the guilt or the remorse? Albert did not know, but the next morning, he made the impossible, to avoid encountering her. -I couldn't look at her eyes- He loved her, yes. He felt so happy when Candy began to show they shared the same feelings, for one another. Just thinking about, how he would have to explain her, about abusing her trust and his sight… To confess he had been observing her undressing was awful. He had to avoid it at all costs! It was preferable not to see her, while he figured out how to fix the situation.

That Wednesday, Albert had given the issue some thoughts. He had decided to speak with Candy. He will not let go another minute. His best choice was to wait for her at night, and talk to her. He didn't want any misunderstandings between them. Hours seemed endless to Albert and finally the night arrived.

All people in the mansion was sleeping when Albert downstairs to wait Candy in service room, returned to his hidden place in shadows "When Candy come in I talk her" said for himself one and again, hours passed and he felt so hot, even air became unbreathable, what if I left pass it?, who tell to Candy that I saw her? There`s no witness after all. No!, and no, he must be honest with her.

However, in his debate, Albert did not realize when Candy entered the room. Again he was speechless. Not saying anything... One by one Candy's garments were falling to the floor. - "Beautiful"- Thought Albert, when he was contemplating her. To increase his torture, Candy had not only removed her clothing this time. She had taken a glass of water, and with her hands, she began refreshing her body, wetting also her underwear….

Petrified! Albert was seeing Candy rubbing water on her body - "I am contemplating a goddess"- He thought. Already Albert could not fail to see her. He had to fight, not to release his passion on Candy. Never before, had her mouth seemed so beautiful, what could he say about her lips… wet clothes were delineating the figure of Candy. The storm was even worse for him, when she sighed, and a slight groan slipped out of her mouth, when she felt the water refreshing her body… His body wouldn't stand a second longer…His breathing was becoming difficult even more, warmth began to emerge, and spread throughout his body. Fire, passion, was all he could think of… His emotions marred his mind. It was too much for him, until reason returned to his mind, to strike him like lightning… How would Albert clarify this with Candy? With what face was he going to see her?

It was like receiving a bucket of ice water… Think about it, alters his senses, and he had not realized when Candy had gone to her room. He had to master all his strength to chill out, and calm down. He had seen her again! -A goddess of voluptuous curves, had been showing so sensual just for him!- "Candy will…. hate me?,why not? Two were the occasions in which he had seen her undressing….

The following morning Albert did not want to leave his room. How would he reveal he had been spying on her for two days in a row? He was thinking about this, when Candy called to his door.

-Albert? Are you there?

- Yes?

- Aren't you going to get downstairs? Are you feeling bad? -

-¿Huh? I already went downstairs Candy.

- Really are you ok?

- Yes, yes. I`m fine, don`t worry for me.

-Ohh… I see… I was hoping we could talk, I miss you…-

- Candy…I.

- take care of yourself, and don't forget to have breakfast!

-Breakfast? - Thought Albert.

-Candy have you had your breakfast? Candy!- Candy had already left to the hospital, leaving him without giving him an opportunity to say something.

There was something about Candy that he liked very much, and it was their self-reliance and also their independence. The day went quietly and smoothly for Albert. He had a busy schedule, business meetings, drafting contracts along with George; check all the outstanding issues with Archie… He just and had had time to reflect on what had happened two nights earlier. He was so busy, when he realized, that it was night already. George suggested continuing next day.

Albert returned to the mansion, past eleven p.m. All had retired to their rooms, only Albert was awake. Everything was so silent, and the breeze of the night, just began to refresh. "It`s to hot outside…Candy is right when took off the uniform." It was sick unfortunate for him! Treacherous thousand times, his mind which made him remember what he had seen the previous nights!

The debate arose again in Albert's mind… He wished to see Candy as the other evening. Yes, he wanted to see her with all his might! Why denying it… He could not hide it… He felt a great relief, when he recognized the nature of how exciting was observing her in darkness; a moment later, he was already waiting for Candy, in the service room… However, when he opened the door, he listened a door closing. Candy had already entered the room… Albert was not moving. He did not know what to do, and just stayed there as a statue outside room.

Then... silence. Albert started to revive the scene, he'd witnessed last night...! There among the shadows, he was watching Candy undress; the cap, the blouse, the skirt; one by one her clothes were falling on the floor…

She looked so sexy in lingerie. Her white skin reflected under the rays of moon. Her exquisite lips. Her beautiful frizzy curls sliding down on her shoulders…- Candy my love!- He repeated in his thoughts. Then the sound of the glass itself… At that exact moment, his beautiful Candy again began her ritual. First, refreshing her neck. Then finely and delicately her back, and her chest... Albert's pulse began accelerating… The torture began all over again… But seemed so delicious! It was worth the price he was paying; his goddess showing her sensuality…. Then something surprised him! He could hear Candy moaning and groaning…! It sounded so voluptuous…. Mmmhh, Aaaahh! Mmmhhhh….

He had not heard her like that, the night before. A groan, in a much more pronounced way, but still smaller…

-What was Candy doing this time?-

The curiosity of knowing what produced those sounds, invaded Albert. He wanted to look at her, listen it to it, was crazy.

–What are you doing precious? Why do you like torturing me? - Thought Albert…- He had to make use of all his self-control that was left.

-Candy are you…? And then the idea crossed his mind…. – Maybe- Candy… are you…?-

The sounds made by Candy, every sigh, every groan, made him hard to breathe… They resounded in his ears…. Each time more, and more, until he could not contain himself anymore. He wanted to kiss her, hug her. He didn't want to annoy her… He could resist no more.

Suddenly, Albert opened the door…

-Candy! Please, forgive me! I...

-Aaaaah! This is best that ever I tasted!

-What? -inquired Albert with a confused look watching Candy in her uniform.

-Albert! I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me!

-But... Candy... you are... are... you…

-This is the most delicious cheese that I've ever eaten! So fresh! I spent the last three days without tasting food!

-Cheese? What are you talking about? You, were you eating?

-Of course! What do you think I was doing...?

The End…

For our lovely Fresh Cheese,

From his three beautiful little mice… (Helena, Florecita, and Leslie)


End file.
